Tenma's new friend
by Minaku Yoka
Summary: Tenma was bored so he wanted to play soccer with his friends but it was Saturday which means no school so, let's see what he had done.


**Hi! I am a new writer here, my name is Minaku Yoka but just call me Mina-chan, this will be ****my first short story**** in Inazuma Eleven Go and I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Narrator's P.O.V:<strong>

As the sun rose of Saturday's morning, Tenma woke up early,wore the school uniform and ran downstairs, stopped by Aki-chan telling him "Where are you going." "To the school of course." he said as opening the front door,"but..um..Tenma Today is Saturday." "So...ahhhhh! it's a holiday." he said, with a disappointed face he sat on a corner mumbling "no soccer club for today...*sigh*." then he stood up saying "Okay I am going to invite Shinsuke to play soccer with me." he hold his mobile phone and called Shinsuke.

"Good morning Shinsuke! do you have time to play soccer with me?" "Sorry, Tenma but I have to help mum today in cleaning the house sorry." "No, I understand, It's not necessary anyway, okay bye.", he started thinking again while saying "It's okay of course I am gonna find someone to play soccer with instead of Shinsuke...umm...Yes, got it, I am gonna call Shindou, he will accept." with a wide smile he called Shindou.

"Hello Shindou! Do you have time to play soccer with me today?" "Sorry Tenma but I have a piano performance today and I can't come, sorry." "It's okay I can call another friend to play with good luck in your performance." "Thanks!" "you're welcome, bye.". "Then it's no Shindou and no Shinsuke, then I am going to visit Yuuchi maybe I'll find Tsurugi there." He put his mobile in his pocket and wen out to the hospital.

The hospital was so quite and leads you to suspicion, Tenma went to Yuuchi's room but no one was there, he asked Fuyuka about him and she answered "His brother took him for a walk today to the main park." "Thanks, Fuyuka-san." Tenma ran to the main park hoping Tsurugi won't be busy, and when he reached the park he saw Tsurugi talking with his brother and with his usual wide smile he ran to Tsurugi while screaming "Tsurugi...TSUrugi..TSURUGIIII", poor Tsurugi turned to Tenma and with passion Tenma jumped on him, he fall on the ground and Tenma continued his words while sitting on Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi! do you like playing soccer with me today?", "No!" he said while pushing Tenma away to stand on his feet.

Tenma stood up and said "Why not?" "Because I am not in the mood and it's Saturday; a break from soccer and school." Tsurugi said while looking to Tenma with a cold look.

Tsurugi said goodbye too Tenma and started to push his brother's chair but Tenma caught Tsurugi's leg begging him to play soccer with him "Please please Tsurugi if you didn't I am gonna die please play soccer with me please." "I said NO okay now leave me alone okay." Tenma left Tsurugi's leg then He left with his brother.

Tenma waked with disappointment while thinking that's today is the worst day ever. While walking near the riverbank he heard sounds of a soccer ball hitting the goal's net, he came closer finding a girl kicking the ball, she looked at the stairs side seeing Tenma looking at her, she turned to him saying "Do you wanna play?" "Umm...Okay!" he ran downstairs with his wide smile and started playing with this girl till the sunset then she said "Sorry got to go, it was nice to meet you today I was deadly bored playing with myself." "Me too it was nice too meeting you."

They shook hands and left the field, Tenma returned to Aki's apartment exactly on lunch time, and will lunch he told Aki about that girl and how she saved him from boredom, "Then, what was her name?" "Oh! I forgot to ask her." "Can you describe her?" "Yes, she was a red haired girl with blue eyes like ocean and was in my age I think and she had pale skin." "It seems like she is a cute girl." "Yeah! maybe."

**Two days later:**

"Today we have a new student with us, enter please." the teacher said, the door opened and a red haired girl entered the classroom "My name is Minaku Yoka, nice to meet you all." the girl said with a smooth smile, Tenma stood up suddenly pointed to the girl "eeeeeeeh!" "What's wrong Matsukaze-kun?" the teacher asked,

"umm...nothing." then Tenma sat down again and said to himself "This girl must enter the soccer club, she is an awesome player."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Did I do well in writing? please tell me your thoughts in a review and what you think about this short story, hope that no one was OOC and I hope you'll like it. <strong>

**Mina-chan 3**


End file.
